Ten and Two
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor meets an alternate version of himself.


A/N: This story goes with the two stories I have done with cheri1, Rage Against the Dying of the Light and The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us, and I hope you enjoy it!

Ten and Two

---------------------------------------------------

"There we go," said the Doctor while his feet stuck out from under the console and he crawled out, looking up at Alan.

"All fixed?" asked Alan while the Doctor dusted the dust off his trousers.

"Yep, now let's see if it worked," said the Doctor as he walked around the console and pushed some of the buttons. Checking the screens, he smiled and leaned against the console. "Ok, the void crosser's been upgraded and we're ready to go."

"Can I do it?" asked Tara, who was sitting on the command chair.

"Don't see why not," said the Doctor as she got off the chair and walked to the console. They watched while Tara pushed the buttons, flipped the levers and turned the dials and the TARDIS rumbled around them.

'_Ok, everyone, we're about to run a little test to see if the upgrade to the void crosser worked,' _thought the Doctor while Tara pulled the main lever and the TARDIS vanished, going into the vortex.

'_Be careful,' _thought Rain.

'_Don't worry, Snotrag, I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble,' _thought Alan.

'_Now I am worried.'_

'_Ha-ha!'_

The Doctor softly laughed when he looked at the screen and Tara stood next to him.

"Now, if this works, we won't have all that bumpy ride stuff we usually get when we cross over," said the Doctor when Tara pushed the button and the TARDIS started vibrating. They watched the screens as the TARDIS crossed over to another dimension and they felt the minds of the others vanish. The TARDIS slowed down when they felt a slight thump and the Doctor checked the screens.

"Where are we?" asked Tara, looking at the screen.

"Let's find out," said the Doctor then walked to the doors and unlocked the doors. They walked outside the TARDIS when they looked around and saw the clear blue sky spreading out overhead. Thin white clouds rolled by while the soft wind blew through their hair and the Doctor took Tara's hand as they headed down the dirt path. The Doctor noticed the green grass and the purple leaves on the trees and the sound of birdsong filled the air.

"Blimey, this place is amazing!" said Alan as he took Tara's hand and they head off into the forest. Walking along, they listened to the birdsong, stopped when the bushes moved as some unseen creature darted by and Alan swung Tara's hand back and forth.

"Doctor?!" called out a voice and they stopped.

"Doctor?!" shouted another voice when the Doctor recognized it and blinked.

"It can't be," said the Doctor and heard some movement to their left.

"Brother, that sounds like…" said Alan and the Doctor nodded.

"It came from that direction," said Tara as she pointed to the right and the Doctor ran off, followed by Alan and Tara.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure he went this way?" asked Zoe while she and Jamie walked down the path and the young Scotsman stopped, looking at her.

"No, I'm not sure but where else could he be?" asked Jamie.

"He did say that he wanted to take some samples of the flora. Oh, I wish I had gone with him."

"Och, now's not the time to point blame, you know that he likes to do things on his own."

"I know that but he should have…What was that?" asked Zoe as Jamie placed her behind him and removed the dirk from the sheath on his hip. Looking around, Jamie scanned the bushes when the Doctor, Alan and Tara appeared and Alan and Tara nearly crashed into the Doctor's back.

"I don't believe it," whispered the Doctor and slowly walked toward Jamie and Zoe.

"Stay where you are," growled Jamie, pointing the dirk at the Doctor.

"Easy, we're not going to hurt you," said the Doctor, holding both hands up and Jamie glared at him.

"Who are you?" asked Jamie.

"I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not," said Zoe.

"Aye, the Doctor is this wee clever chappie."

"Well, you see, I'm from another dimension and this is my daughter, Tara, and my brother, Alan."

"Hi," said Tara, waving.

"How's it going?" asked Alan with a smile.

"How did you get here?" asked Zoe.

"With our TARDIS," said Tara.

"Where is it?" asked Jamie.

"It's this way," said Alan as they headed down the path and the Doctor noticed that Jamie and Zoe were both wearing wedding rings.

'_Brother, take a look at their ring fingers,' _thought the Doctor as Alan looked at their fingers and blinked.

"So, how long have you two been married?" asked Alan as he pointed to the rings and Zoe smiled, slightly blushing.

"We've been married for two months now," said Zoe, sliding her arm around Jamie's arm.

"That's fantastic!"

After a few minutes, they arrived back at the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the doors. Alan and Tara walked inside while he looked at Jamie and Zoe and both of them slowly walked closer. He stood back as they walked up the ramp and both of them were stunned.

"Oh, my, this doesn't look anything like ours," said Zoe as she ran her fingers along the coral supports and Jamie walked to the console.

"Aye, our console's not this big," said Jamie as he looked at the console and softly laughed. "Or this messy."

"Do you mind me asking where your Doctor is?" asked the Doctor while Alan tried to stop Jamie from touching things and Zoe sighed.

"That's just it. We don't know. We landed here a few hours ago and he decided to go off and take some flora samples. When he didn't come back, we went to go look for him," said Zoe.

"I thought for sure we'd find him by now. Him or that metal thing," said Jamie and they looked at him.

"For the last time, K-9 is…"

"Wait, are you talking about this?" asked Alan when he pushed a button and a hologram of K-9 appeared in front of them.

"Aye, that's it," said Jamie, nodding.

"Maybe we could trace K-9's energy signal," said Alan.

"We could do that," said the Doctor as he walked to the console and started pushing some of the buttons. He checked the screens when he saw something and smiled. "I found him."

"Where is he?" asked Zoe.

"About a five minute walk from our present location."

"Then let's go get him," said Jamie.

"Can't we just wait until he comes this way? I mean he has to see the TARDIS sooner or later," said Tara and the Doctor slid his arms around her.

"Is my daughter brilliant or what?!" asked the Doctor as he kissed the top of her head and they laughed, making her blush.

"What do we do until then?" asked Zoe.

"How about a little tour?" asked Alan and they nodded. Leading the way, he led them out of the room and the Doctor looked at the screen, watching the Doctor walking along the path.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, dear me, this isn't the right path either," said the Doctor when he sat down on a rock and used his large handkerchief to wipe his face. He had gotten lost on his way back to the TARDIS and was starting to worry.

"Master, we must keep going," said K-9 as it scooted closer to the rock and he looked down at it. While traveling with Leela, they had answered a mayday call from a refueling station near Saturn's largest moon. The TARDIS passed through a strange cloud on the way and the Doctor and Leela were attacked by a strange virus, which was trying to control their minds. He was able to land at a nearby medical satellite and Professor Marius was able to help the Doctor destroy the virus. Unfortunately, Leela died from the virus and Doctor Marius asked the Doctor if he would take K-9 with them as a replacement. He didn't like the idea but K-9 had been a very helpful addition to the TARDIS and he had been having fun playing chess with it.

"Yes, I guess we should," said the Doctor as he stood up and they walked down the path. After a few minutes, they arrived at the TARDIS and he smiled. "Ah, there it is! I knew it was here somewhere!"

"Caution, Master, that is not the TARDIS," said K-9 and the Doctor frowned.

"Of course this is the TARDIS," said the Doctor as he walked to the doors and removed the key from his pocket. He placed the key in the lock then turned the key but the doors stayed locked and he blinked. "The key didn't work."

"That is because it is the wrong key."

"How can it be the wrong key? Unless…" said the Doctor as he slowly backed up and started shaking. "Oh, my giddy aunt, they found us."

"We must leave, Master."

"I agree," said the Doctor when the doors opened and he hid behind a tree. Peeking out, he saw Alan and the Doctor as they looked around and Alan scratched the back of his neck.

"I swore I heard someone trying to unlock the door," said Alan.

"Well, whoever it was is gone now," said the Doctor when Alan looked down and saw the small tracks in the dirt.

'_Brother, I think whoever it was went that way,' _thought Alan as he glanced over at the trees and the Doctor followed his eyes. Slowly, he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket when he took aim and fired at the ground near the trees.

"Oh!" shouted the Doctor as they saw him come out from behind the tree and Alan smiled.

'_I can't believe you had a Beatle haircut in those days,' _teased Alan and the Doctor glared at him.

"Hullo," said the Doctor as he walked toward the Doctor when K-9 came between them and fired a warning shot at the Doctor's feet, making him jump back a few feet. "Oi, there's no need for that!"

"Stay away from me!" shouted the Doctor when Jamie, Zoe and Tara came out of the TARDIS and he looked at them. "Jamie? Zoe? Are you all right?"

"Aye, Doctor, we're fine," said Jamie.

"Let them go! It's me you want!"

"What are you on about?" asked Alan as he walked closer and the Doctor looked from him to the Doctor and back.

"Wait, there is something wrong here. You are Time Lords, aren't you?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, popping the "p".

"But you two are twins."

"Yep," said Alan.

"That is impossible. Multiple births were banned on Gallifrey."

"Well, if you would like to come inside, I'll explain," said the Doctor as he pointed to the TARDIS and Zoe walked closer, taking the Doctor's hand.

"It's all right," said Zoe as he nodded and they walked to the TARDIS. They went inside as K-9 scooted after them and the Doctor closed the doors.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jamie sat to his left and Zoe sat to his right as the Doctor sat on the couch and Alan sat on the chair near the fireplace. K-9 sat near the couch while the Doctor brought in a tray and sat it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Nodding, he took a cup then sat down on the chair near the couch and they picked up the other cups. Balancing the cup on K-9's back, the Doctor pointed to Alan and K-9 moved to him.

"Tea, Master?" asked K-9 and Alan took the cup, patting K-9's head.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" asked the Doctor as Tara came in and placed a tray of biscuits on the table then sat on her father's lap.

"Fine, my brother, my daughter, Tara, and I are from a different dimension. We are Time Lords and she's a Time Lady…" said the Doctor.

"What? That is impossible. Children can't be Time Lords or Time Ladies."

"Hold on, I'll explain that in a second. Now, I am you but eight lives in the future. My brother is really my clone."

"He's your what?! Oh, my giddy aunt, this is confusing."

"Maybe it would be easier if we used the simulation room," said Tara.

"That's a great idea!" said the Doctor as she got off his lap and they stood up. The others followed as they left the room and went down the hallway. They came to a door when the Doctor closed his eyes and felt the TARDIS inside his mind. He opened the door as they walked inside and there were eight frames hanging in mid-air. He walked to the first one when he touched it and they watched scenes from his third life.

"Doctor, that's Liz, Jo, Harry and Sarah Jane," said Zoe, pointing at the frame.

"You met them?" asked Alan and she nodded.

"And there's Bessie!" said Jamie as he pointed to the car. The Doctor moved to the next frame when he tapped it and they looked at the scenes of his fourth life.

"There's Leela," said Zoe and the Doctor sighed.

"Poor child," said the Doctor.

"What happened to her?" asked the Doctor.

"Mistress is no longer living, Master," said K-9.

"Ah," said the Doctor and Alan then the Doctor walked to the fifth frame, tapping it. They watched the scenes of his fifth life and he walked to the next frame. They watched the rest when the Doctor told the TARDIS to end the simulation and the room returned to normal.

"Outstanding," whispered the Doctor.

"So what's your story? I mean, in our dimension, Jamie and Zoe didn't travel with me," said the Doctor and Jamie and Zoe gasped.

"You never met us?" asked Zoe.

"No, I did but…Do you remember the War Games?"

"Aye, that was a sticky mess," said Jamie.

"Did you call the Time Lords to help end them?"

"Yes, I did. When they put me on trial for interfering with things, I was shocked when they wanted to take Jamie and Zoe away from me."

'_Is that what they did to your Jamie and Zoe?' _thought Tara.

'_Not only that but they removed all of their memories of him except for the first one,' _thought Alan.

'_That's so mean!'_

'_It was, my Star, but they were punishing me,' _thought the Doctor.

"What did you do then?" asked Tara.

"I made a diversion and we ran for the TARIDS. They hadn't had time to ground her so we took off and have been running ever since."

"If you don't mind me asking, what year is this?" asked Alan.

"It's nineteen seventy-seven," said Jamie.

"What year are you from?" asked Zoe.

"We're from the year two thousand and nine," said Tara.

"Oh, my giddy aunt," said the Doctor and the Doctor smiled.

"Now I understand why you were scared when you saw us. You thought we were here to take you back to Gallifrey," said the Doctor.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought."

"Nope, we're just testing our void crosser," said Alan.

'_Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?' _thought Tara.

"Excuse me. My daughter wants to talk with me for a few minutes. We'll be right back," said the Doctor as they left the room and he closed the door. "Let me guess. You want them to come home with us."

"Well, yeah, can they? I mean it stinks what those Time Lords want to do to them. They're going to take away his family."

"Jamie and Zoe aren't really…Ok, they are, just like you and your mother are my family, but sooner or later they have to go back to their timelines."

"Why?"

"For one thing, Jamie comes from the past. I never thought about the ramifications of having him traveling with me but…"

"Did things change because he traveled with you?"

"No, but that's not the point. The point is…"

"If you could, would you go back and get him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you miss him and you agree that it was wrong what they did to him."

"Yes, I do miss him…and Zoe. Going back to our original topic, he has to let them go so he can…"

"Be forced to regenerate and spend the rest of his lives alone?"

"He wouldn't be alone. He will have other companions to meet and travel with."

"Like Aunt Rose?"

"Yes, like her and, if he doesn't meet her, he would never lose his hand and there would be no Alan."

"Are you sure this dimension is supposed to have an Alan?"

"No, I'm not but…"

"Then, if they can't come home with us, you can give them crystals and he can turn them into a Time Lord and a Time Lady. That way they can't send them home and he won't be alone."

The Doctor looked at his daughter while he thought about what she said when he sighed and placed his arms around her, hugging her.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Not in the last hour or so," teased Tara and he laughed.

"Just remember that it's his choice if he wants them to change or not," said the Doctor, wagging his finger at her and she nodded. They went back inside the room while the others looked at them and Alan walked closer.

"Everything ok?" asked Alan.

"Yes and I have an idea. Allons-y!" said the Doctor as he left the room and they followed him. They headed back to the control room when he opened the grate and removed the trunk. They watched as he removed the box that had the crystals Imiko had given him and he opened the box, removing two of the crystals.

"I say, what are those?" asked the Doctor as the Doctor placed the box and trunk away and placed the grating back.

"These crystals are what turned my daughter and the rest of my family into Time Lords and Time Ladies," said the Doctor, standing up and the Doctor looked at the crystals.

"Actually, I used the chameleon arch," said Alan as he pointed up at it and they looked at it.

"I see," said the Doctor.

"Anyway, my brilliant daughter thought that you might want to use them and turn Jamie and Zoe into a Time Lord and a Time Lady so the Time Lords couldn't send them back to their timelines."

"She did, did she?" asked the Doctor and Tara nodded.

"And you wouldn't have to travel alone. They are like your family, aren't they?" asked Tara and Jamie and Zoe looked at him.

"Of course they are, Dear Girl."

"There's no pressure. Just thought you'd like to have a backup plan just in case. All you have to do is break them open," said the Doctor as he placed the crystals into the Doctor's hand and folded his fingers over them.

"Yes, thank you. Now, would you be so bold as to direct me to my TARDIS?" asked the Doctor and Alan walked to the console. He pushed the buttons while looking at the screen and smiled.

"Hang on," said Alan as he pushed some more buttons, turned a few levers then looked at the Doctor while standing at the main lever. "After you!"

The Doctor walked to the console when he pulled on the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around them. The TARDIS vanished then reappeared near the other TARDIS and the doors opened. Both of the Doctors, Alan, Tara, Jamie and Zoe walked outside when the Doctor saw the TARDIS and turned, looking at them.

"Thank you again," said the Doctor as he held out his hand and they shook hands. Letting go, the Doctor saw the disc in his hand and blinked.

"That's the directions to our dimension," said the Doctor.

"Ah, yes, I would like to come and see how different our dimensions are," said the Doctor, handing the disc to Zoe. He walked to the TARDIS then opened the doors and turned, looking at Jamie and Zoe. "Come along."

"It's been nice meeting you," said Zoe as she hugged Tara then Alan then the Doctor and walked to the TARDIS, going inside. The Doctor followed her as they looked at Jamie and he titled his head to one side, giving them a haunted look.

"I won't forget you, you know," said Jamie as he walked away then went inside and the doors closed behind him. They watched as the TARDIS vanished and Alan looked at the Doctor, who looked like he was going to cry.

"You ok?" asked Alan and the Doctor felt his hearts aching.

"Yep," said the Doctor as he walked to the TARDIS and went inside. Alan shrugged as they followed him inside and the TARDIS slowly vanished.

------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stood in front of the portrait as Jamie and Zoe smiled at him and had their arms around each other. Tears trickled down his face as he wiped them away when he felt like someone was there and turned around, seeing Tara standing in the doorway. She walked to him as she looked at the portrait and slid her arm around his waist.

"Why are you crying?" asked Tara.

"Was just reliving the past, Star, is all. You remember what Jamie said?"

"You mean about not forgetting you?"

"Yep, that's what my Jamie said to me before they sent him away," said the Doctor softly and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head when she pulled on his shirt and he knelt down.

"They're not gone, Daddy, they're right here," said Tara, tapping his forehead then placed both hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tighter. He let go of her as he stood up and they left the room while the lights went out and a lone spotlight shone on the portrait.

---------------------------------------------------

The Doctor looked at the crystals while the crystals shimmered in the light and he closed his fingers around them. He had been thinking about giving them to Jamie and Zoe but argued if he could allow them to become a Time Lord and a Time Lady, knowing what he knew would happen if they did.

"Doctor?" asked Zoe as they came into the room and he stood up straighter.

"Ah, there you are. Where would you like to go?" asked the Doctor as he started pushing some buttons and Zoe placed her hand on his, making him look at her.

"We've been talking and we've decided to use the crystals," said Jamie.

"What? Oh, dear, are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure. I couldn't imagine the thought of having to leave knowing that you'd be alone," said Zoe.

"But…but…but you don't know what you're saying. If you become a Time Lord and a Time Lady, there is no going back. And you wouldn't be able to have children. Oh, we do have children but not in the way humans do. In fact, we're all sterile. You just got married and I wouldn't want you to give up your chance of having a family of your own. No, I won't let you."

"Doctor, let me tell you something. I lost my family when I was a wee lad. If it wasn't for my laird, I would have ended up in an orphanage or a workhouse. Now, my laird tried to be a father to me but I didn't let him get too close because I was afraid to lose him as well. When I came to live with you, Ben and Polly, I got something I thought I would never have again. A father. And I thought you thought of me as a son as well," said Jamie.

"Well, considering my son doesn't want anything to do with me, I do feel like you're my son."

"And I cherish everyday with you. I couldn't ask for a better substitute father than you. So, please, give us the crystals," said Zoe and the Doctor wiped his eyes. He handed them the crystals as they looked at them then at him. "He said we have to break them open, right?"

"Yes," said the Doctor as they broke the crystals open and the golden light floated in the air then into them. Both gasped as the light faded and the Doctor hugged them.

'_Can you hear me?' _thought the Doctor, watching their eyes grew wide and he smiled.

'_Yes, I can hear you,' _thought Zoe.

'_So can I," _thought Jamie,

"Good. I'll teach you the rest later," said the Doctor, walking to the console. He checked the screens then the void crosser when he got an idea and smiled.

"Uh-oh, I don't like that look," said Jamie.

"Doctor, why are you smiling like that?" asked Zoe.

"I thought we'd do a little void hopping," said the Doctor and Jamie rolled his eyes.

"No offense, but you get lost in this dimension. I don't want to know what trouble we'd get in somewhere else," teased Jamie.

"What? I do not get lost! How dare you think that…" said the Doctor, getting flustered.

"Oh, Doctor, you know that he's teasing. We don't care where we go as long as it's together," said Zoe and the Doctor patted her hand.

"Aye, though I wouldn't mind going somewhere fun for a change," said Jamie.

"Then I have just the place!' said the Doctor as he placed his hand on the main lever and pulled. The TARDIS slowly vanished while the grass blew in the wind and the leaves rustled in the trees.


End file.
